A threaded connection between two components may be provided by complementary threaded surfaces on the two components. In many threaded connections, an external thread on one of the two components is configured to engage with an internal thread on the other of the two components to releasably connect the two components. Such threaded connections may be referred to generally as male/female threaded connections, wherein the component with the external thread may be referred to as the male component and the part with the internal thread may be referred to as the female component. Threaded connections, including male/female threaded connections, are vulnerable to loosening due to various causes, including vibration and human error (in which a threaded connection is mistakenly loosened).